


Hello, Little One

by writermegs17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Newborn Children, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: The first few hours of baby James Sirius's life.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Hello, Little One

Harry James Potter figured himself to be wildly unprepared for fatherhood, even if he was helping Andromeda raise his six-year old godson Teddy.It doesn’t help that he has never been particularly good with newborns, their fragility made him anxious. So, when Ginny got pregnant, his mind was rampant with worries the entire nine months. But now that his newborn son has been here with them for a few minutes, things don’t seem nearly as scary. Little tiny James Sirius has to be the most perfect baby that Harry’s ever seen. Currently the sweet boy is curled up in Ginny’s arms, and the new mother has never looked so happy.

“Harry, aren’t you going to come hold him?” Ginny says sweetly, smiling at him.

“I will. I promise, he’s just  _ so  _ little. I don’t want to hurt him.” Harry replies, his voice a little shaky with nerves

“Love, you’re not going to hurt him, just watch his head and he’ll be just fine.”

“Okay, I’ll hold him.”

“Alright angel, it’s time for you to meet your daddy.” Ginny says, placing James in Harry’s arms

“Hello little one, it’s your daddy.” Harry says, his eyes filling up with tears.

“Isn’t he just perfect?”

“He looks like you.” 

“No, he’s got your wild hair, and your cheeks.”

“But he’s got your nose, and your chin.”

“Oh Harry, look he’s opening his eyes.”

“Dark eyes, just as I always pictured.”

Just then, little James stretches his arms above his head, starting to fuss. Instinctively, Ginny takes her son and rocks him gently. “Shhh, hush sweet boy, mummy’s got you.”’

Harry smiles, fairly certain he’s witnessed his new favorite side of his wife. Motherhood is coming so easily to her, and he’s never been this proud. “He’s absolutely perfect, I can’t believe we made him. He’s so much more than I ever imagined.”

“We’re parents, this little man is entirely our responsibility, it’s magical, and just a little bit terrifying.”

Harry simply smiles. “We’ll figure it out, Gin, we always do.”

“You could say that. Thank goodness Teddy gave us lots of practice.”

“I hope Teddy likes James just fine, he was a little jealous when I took him flying the other day.”

“He will, I mean how can he not? Look at this adorable little baby.”

“Your mum is absolutely going to lose it when she meets him.”’

“Harry, he’s not the first grandchild.”

“Yeah, but Ginny, everyone knows we’re her favorites.”

“Touché, she could do a better job of hiding that though.”

“I wish my parents were here, Gin. And Sirius.”

“So do I, they’d be so proud of you. Our sweet boy gets to carry their namesake with him always, it’s nice.”

“You’re absolutely certain we can name him James Sirius, you don’t mind, he’s yours too.”

“Yes, and all the old Weasly family names are ugly. James Sirius Potter, that’s a name fit for a prince, it’s perfect.”

“Alright, I love you.”

“I love you more, you’re going to be an excellent father.”

“You really think so?”

“Of course I do, I’ve never met anyone who loves as fiercely as you do, and that’s the most important thing in parenting, love.”

“You’re right, James is going to be just fine, he has a big family full of people who love him. He’s very lucky.”

“The luckiest, I think he’s hungry though, I’m gonna feed him.”’

Ginny takes James from Harry’s arms and seconds later, the boy is latched and eating. Harry finds the sight to be incredibly beautiful and a little while later he’s lost in his thoughts.

“What are you thinking about, Harry?” Ginny asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

“You, James, how he was inside your belly just mere hours ago, and now he’s here, with us. It’s a lot to think about.”

“You don’t have to worry so much, you know.”

“I know, it’s just going to be a big adjustment that’s all.”

“He’s looking at you, he must recognize your voice from all the stories you’ve been reading him.”

“What a smart little man already, huh?”

“I think I’m kind of tired, can you keep an eye on him for a little while.”

“Of course, you rest, it’s been a very long day.”

So, Harry sits James in the bassinet, keeping a close eye on him while he sleeps. He smiles when James moves every once in a while, either clenching his fist or raising an arm above his head. After a while, James starts to get fussy, so Harry picks him up and instinctively rocks him back and forth. “Shhh, James there’s no need to fuss. Daddy’s got you.” He whispers 

James stretches his little arms above his head, and Harry smiles when he notices him yawn.

“Oh, that’s a big yawn.” Harry coos.

James sleeps snuggled in Harry’s arms for a while, and Harry begins to think about all of the wonderful memories he and Ginny will get to share with him, his first steps, first words, his first time going with Harry to watch Ginny play for the Harpies his first bit of accidental magic, and so many more, it made him so proud that little James was going to have a childhood far better than Harry’s own.

“Hey you, how are things with James?” Ginny says, looking over at her husband and son adoringly.

Harry smiles “Good. He’s been sleeping for a while now, he was fussy for a few minutes but a little rocking and some snuggles fixed that.”

“Oh, I bet he’ll be an easy baby then. Mum says that we all were, well, except for Fred and George.”   
Harry chuckles. “Imagine that.”   
“I hate to break up your little father son party, but I could use some snuggles with James.”

“You can take him, Gin, i’m sure he’s missed his mummy.”   
“What do you think Jamesy, did you miss me?” Ginny coos as James curls his tiny fingers around her thumbs. “Oh, you’re a strong little one, aren’t you?”   
“Look at how little his hands are, I noticed that when he was stretching his arms out during his nap.” Harry chimes in.

“He really is a tiny thing, I hope he stays this tiny for a while.”   
“He won’t. Look at how grown up Teddy is already.”   
“I suppose not, but it’s going to be a long time before he’s too big to hold, thank goodness.”   
“Yeah, he’s probably going to be a stubborn kid, knowing us.”   
“I hope he has that big heart of yours, love.” Ginny says, kissing Harry on the cheek

“And I hope our boy is just as fearless as his mum.”   
It’s silent for a while until Ginny speaks up. “Did you ever imagine how our lives would turn out?”

“No, it’s everything beyond my wildest dreams dear, thank you?”   
“For what, my love?”   
“For being my favorite person. Being a father would not be this magical without you to share it with.”   
“I’m glad you feel that way because I could never imagine raising James with anyone else.”

“I’m pretty sure our little James is the most loved baby in the world. Nothing makes me happier than our children having a big beautiful family, full of people who love them.”   
Ginny smiles. “Yeah, but our little family of three is just as perfect.” She says, kissing her husband and son on the cheek. They’d come so far, and she couldn’t wait to watch Harry be the best dad to their son, it was certainly going to be an adventure.


End file.
